What about me?
by lovedamonkey
Summary: Alright this is a song fic. Linkin Park " Leave out all the rest" Fang is feeling down on himself, he's got a lot on his chest. Will he get it all off his chest before it's too late? :O sorry i suck at summaries..


** Alright, I know I haven't updated in a long time. School drains me of my creativity! **

** So i'm trying to get my creativity back into check so I'm gonna warm up with some song fictions. I hope you like them!**

** I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does!  
**

** oh please do review! That helps me want to write too! And if ya want check out my other works!! **

**"Leave Out All The Rest"**

**By Linkin Park**

* * *

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

Max soar through the skies calling my name. Her face was pained and worried. She called out my name, trying desperately, I tried to answer her, but couldn't find the voice. Flying forward she angled herself to the ground to land, her beautiful brown and white sprinkled wings folded into place when her running boots touched the rough cold soil. Tears were evident in her large, breath taking, eyes. I felt my heartache and tried to reach out to comfort her. Falling to her knees she let out a heart wrenching sob.

"Fang! Where are you?" clenching her sides, she continued to sob, tears watering the dry dirt she sat upon. There was the flock, the first time I had noticed them, they stood just around the clearing. Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gasman, turned their backs to Max and I. Only to walk back into the depths of the woods. Not listening to her pleas and cries, no one cared I was missing.

**  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

Waking with a start, my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I worried that it would wake the flock, but they were sound asleep. Peaceful, for now at least. Taking deep breaths I calmed my rapid heart, my head raced with images from my dream. " No one cared," that sentence echoed through my mind. Stabbing my heart every time it had the chance. Sure I watched the flock, took most of the watches and fed them, but Max was the hero. Angel could read minds, Nudge could hack computer, Iggy and Gasman were the explosives pros. What was I good for besides being an extra body there to feed? How would they remember me? Fang, the useless member of the flock. How would Max remember me? God would Max look back and realize she never really needed me? Feeling that pain in my heart again I grabbed my chest trying to slow my breathing again.

What if Max leaves me, because I'm of no use?

What if I died today, what would be said about me? Sure maybe at first there will be sorrow, but they will survive without me. They are all strong fighters now. I'm only good at sitting still and being quiet. The listener, Iggy could easily fill that job. I wouldn't be missed.

Standing I stumbled through the woods, finding a small pound, kneeling down in front of it I looked at my dirty, worn, down reflection. Who was I? What good was I? Useless! That's what I am I'm useless! Hitting the image that repulsed me so, I felt my chest shake, tears working their ways to my eyes. Why haven't I left yet? The single word swirled through my head, like a beautiful memory, " Max." I sighed, that was the reason, I loved Max. Of course I loved the rest of the flock, they are my family, but Max. I love her, she is my other half. She can live without me, but I can't survive without her. I might as well end my life instead of leaving again. When my reflection stopped moving and focused I punched the surface of the water again. A angry groan escaped through my lips. Stopping suddenly, I listened to the sounds coming from the woods behind me. Snapping of twigs and branches to my left. I sat perfectly still. Prepared to fight and lead them away from the rest of the flock.

" Fang?" Turning my head I saw Max as she emerged from the trees, her hair was a mess and clothes were covered in dirt. But that made her beautiful and unique. Her lips were set in a frown, causing myself to frown in turn. Great, in my stupidity I had made Max worry about my worthless hide. I sat down on the dirt and leaned back on my arms. Max huffed and walked over to join me. Sitting right next to me, Max folded her arms around herself as she sat crossed-legged on the cool dirt.

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

" Fang why are you out here all alone?" she asked in a whisper, she didn't want to wake the flock. Already a mother at such a young age.

" Nothing," I mumbled, she shook her head immediately at my response.

" No Fang, something is up, tell me." she always got what she wanted and I personally always gave her what she wanted to hear.

I shook my head as well, I wanted to tell her. She did ask after all, but I had to be stronger. Max waited another minute before she shoved me really hard. I caught myself with my right arm, now I was getting pissed off, can't a man get a minute alone to bash himself?!

" Fang you better tell me right now," shoving me again, now I was really pissed.

" Argh! Max it's no big deal!" I had yelled at her, which wasn't a good idea. So weak. I stood to get out of her reach. Max frown deepened as she searched my eyes. She knew me too well, because soon she was shaking her head in disapproval. I snapped my head the other way, avoiding her eyes that touched my soul.

" Tell me Fang, please?" Her voice was so weak and concerned my clenched fists dropped to my side and my shoulders slacked.

"Fine," feeling weak and used, I gave in, " I'm useless Max."

Her face dropped, shock engulfed her face, I couldn't stand it and looked away. Which was only worse, I saw my face there, staring back at me, how pathetic I was.

"Who the hell got that idea in your head?" Max demanded behind me, closer then she was originally. Soon I felt her hand on my shoulder, jerking away her hand dropped back to her side.

**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
**

"Max, I need you to promise me one thing," my head was tucked into my chest, which ached from the built up sobs waiting to escape. I shook my head to clear my mind.

" Fang, anything, tell me why you are thinking all these crazy thoughts," her hand was again on my shoulder, this time I didn't jerk away from her touch. Her hand was warm and comforting on my shoulder.

" Promise to never forget me," it was a weak whisper, but she caught it, her grip tightened on my shoulder and I spun around quickly. Then Max's face was inches from mine, her warm breath caressed my cheeks, my breath caught in my throat. So close yet so far away. Her eyes shined in the moon's glow. Her hair was a beautiful mess, I cupped her cheek in my hand without even thinking. Immediately she nuzzled my hand with her cheek.

" Why, make me promise something that will never happen?" her eyes were closed, she may have been covered in dirt but she was beautiful, an angel in my eyes.

**  
And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

_**[End Chorus]**_**  
**

Pulling her into a hug I squeezed her closer. Running my hand through her hair, I was pushing my limits, and sure enough Max pushed away. She looked into my eyes concerned, I most have been frightening her. Clasping my hand between hers she squeezed once, a smile crept to my face, my Max. Sitting there for a moment I soaked in the feeling of warmth from her hands.

" If I ever don't live through a fight, you need to promise me, help me be remembered as something good," I whispered grasping her hands in a firmer hold. Max pulled her hands out of mine so fast that I hardly had time to react. My stomach turned with pain and rejection, I needed to hold her hand now more then ever. Refusing to look her in the eyes, I stared at the dirt we were sitting on.

"You're retarded!" she exclaimed as she stood, my heart ached, " How can you be so stupid! You are never going to die in a fight, of old age maybe, but not a fight!" fists clenched at her sides as she pounded them against her hips. With one hand she ran it through her hair roughly, pulling at knots that had formed in her hair. Then again slower as she thought, with a sigh Max continued, "I never want to lose you, but Fang if I did, I would only know how much worse off my life would be from there on out," tears streaming down her cheeks, which were colored a beautiful red. I stood, unsteadily, parting my legs slightly to stay balanced. Max turned away from me, facing the woods, her arms crossed over her chest. There was a ruffling sound, throwing my glance in that direction I saw an army of Flyboys. "Shit," I muttered, looking in Max's direction I saw that she had heard them as well.

**  
Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made  
**

In no time flat we sprinted toward the camp the whole folk was wide awake in seconds. Stuffing bags with what little belongings we have. In less then a minute we were up and away. But we weren't fast enough. They were on us, for a fact one took me down. I stumbled through the air, going down fast. My ears were blocked by the sound of swooshing air. I turned in the Air trying to regain composure, but all I saw was the ground getting closer and closer. So I panicked.

**  
I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you  
**

_ Max!_ I screamed in my head, I needed her. Then, came the answer to my silent pleading, I felt arms catch me, then we both stumbled forward into the dirt.

" Ugh," Max moaned next to me, " Damn it Fang I can't always be watching your back side!" I frowned, I never would be good enough for her. She always saved my ass. But Max would always have that problem about saving the world. Putting others before her, never thinking about herself or her future. Always thinking about the greater good. She wasn't perfect, but I would take her.

**  
So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

**  
** " About before Max," I stumbled, I couldn't let things end the way the did back there at the pond. Life was to short, I would know, I keep checking my neck for my expiration date. Fearing that it will show up one day and everything will come to a crashing end for me. Not to have everything tied up. Well damn it I wasn't going to let that happen!

" Max, I only worry because I don't think I've ever helped. I'm your minion, but you, you are important! You are what the flock needs. They can handle life without me, get over me. I just want to be remembered, as something good. Something that was important to you guys." Max stared at me looking hurt, I hung my head in shame, I had hurt her. Again!

" Fang-" Max started, but the next thing I know she was being side tackled by an eraser. I jumped to attention ripping the flyboy off of her, throwing it into the forest. I smiled when i heard a few trees crack and fall. Turning back to Max I saw her round house kick a flyboy in the face. I smiled at her mentally and ripped another flyboy's head off.

**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed  
Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
**_**[End Chorus]**_**  
**

I was too busy with the Flyboy to notice another one coming right at me. It attacked me full force. My head snapped to the side as more joined in and punched me. My stomach knotted as they used me as a punching bag. Punch after punch brought more pain, I was pretty sure my nose was broken when they stopped, bored because I couldn't fight back.

" Fang!" Angel yelled from the sky, she dove towards me. Two Flyboys intercepted her and I was alone again. Max was out like a light by the woods but the flyboys only paid attention to me. Beating me, making me bleed was their goal. They had achieved it, succeed it, now I was barely holding on.

**  
Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
**

The Flyboys took of, one of them waved a strip of my bloody, torn shirt, as he flew away. " Bastards," I muttered and then I collapsed to the ground, landing hard on my knees. My legs felt like jell-o, and that's a terrible simile, because jell-o is awesome, oh well. It's exactly how my legs felt and then the world spun, then my face made a painful contact with the dirt under my feet.

" Shit," I mumbled, my limps weren't responding and all the noises around me were drowned out by the throbbing in my head. Attempting to roll over, sent a spasm of pain to shoot up my back and I screamed in pain. Usually I was Mr. Cool and kept everything in check, but this time those Flyboys did a work on my body and it was too much to take. Everything went dark so suddenly that I truly thought that was it.

**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
**

" FANG!" Her voice pierced my ear drum, standing out above the rest. I heard Angel and Nudge worrying, Gasman and Iggy were standing near me, and I felt Max's arms around me. I was being shook slightly, Max was crying, over me. I was too weak to speak or even open my eyes. I didn't feel much strength left in my body and it seemed to be slipping. I don't know how long i was out, but that "nap" surely wasn't near long enough. I needed to sleep.

" Don't leave me Fang," Max's hand brushed my cheek, with that soft touch it made my eyes flutter open. I groaned as I took in Max's puffy red eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks, she was hunched over as I rested in her arms.

" Damn it, stop crying over me, it's not so bad," I mumbled, attempting to sit up. Grinding my teeth together to ignore the pain, but it was too much and I fell back into her lap.

" Don't scare me like that!" Max smiled at me softly, she called to the others, " We need to take Fang to my mom's. It's a good thing we were already heading there, so we're really close," turning back to me, " You just need to hold on." I felt someone trying to lift me. Immediately I fought back, " No not yet," I said trying to make my body heavier so they couldn't move me yet. Max looked at me like I was crazy, I cleared my throat, " I NEED to settle some things before you move me. I'm gonna be open for once, damn it, and you will listen to me," I looked at Max.

**  
****Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest**

" Angel," I said feeling my throat tighten as I started my heart felt speech. The last moment I had to get everything out. " You are so smart for such a little girl, so brave and strong. I know I can trust on you to always be strong and watching out for the others. Actually I'm really glad you saved Total, I adore that little monster, even though he steals my food. I love you sweetie," Angel came over and gave me a hug, she whispered in my ear, " Fang everything will be alright, don't think like that. I love you too big brother, don't leave us," she pulled away and her tear covered face made my heart squeeze. Total licked my face, causing my to grimace at the slobber on my face. Looking around the circle of my family I moved onto Gasman next, might as well go by age.

" Gassy, you're an awesome little brother. Though you like to annoy us with your talent of imitation voices and your gas is out of this world terrible. I love you're little smile and need to blow everything up. Which was why I always let you get away with those little smoke bombs in your backpack and shoes. I've always loved you little man," Gassy came up, fighting tears, and hugged me roughly. He didn't know what to say but he stumbled over a few words, " I love you too Fang, you're my role model, I've always wanted to tell you that."

"Nudge," I looked at her, she stepped closer, her hair was out of control poof and she twisted her hands in her, very, dirty shirt. " You are a wonderful girl, always keeping that awkward silence at bay, and keeping us all together. You are such a big help to the flock with her mad skills at hacking computers. I've alway loved your Nudge channel, though I hate to admit it. I love you little sis," Nudge threw herself into my arms. " I love you too Fang! Don't leave us, we need you."

" Iggy," I smiled, " You are my right hand man. You are an amazing cook and the flock is darn lucky to have you. That and I'm glad you took Max's Mickey Mouse alarm clock apart, really it was annoying. You will always be helpful, you are the only reason we eat descent food at all. I love you, you're like my twin," I smiled and Iggy made his way over and hugged me as well. Yeah, we're a lovely dovey group, but when I spill my guts out to everyone it's a big deal and sobs were getting louder as I went on. " I love you too man, but you have to admit that you saved my hide from Max many times, I need you for those many times yet to come," he pulled away and i watched as he pulled Nudge and Angel into a close hug.

" Max," I sighed, last but not least, " Max, I've always loved you. I mean LOVE you. You will save the world and it will be in your debt forever. Because it's damn lucky to have someone as amazing as you to be the leader of our little army, to save their sorry behinds. I know i swear to much and I know i hide my feelings all to well. But I'm not keeping them to myself now. Max, I truly love you. I know it's true, if i didn't I know I wouldn't have been able to stick through all the crap I have endured," I smiled as Max sat down next to me, shock, fear, and sadness fought for control over her emotion. I took her hand in mine, " You are the reason we all escaped, not Jeb, but you. I hope you know that. And finally," I said looking around at the flock," I know that you all can handle saving the world without me. You are all strong and brave. You all make me so proud."

Looking back at Max and smiled, " You'll do fine, better then fine," Max shook her head, but was at a lose of words. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I was very tired, that had taken a lot out of me. I felt Max pick me up, " Fang, I've always loved you too. You better be alright so I can kick your ass when you get better," she kissed me, her lips soft and warm on mine. With that I felt myself slip away. The perfect way to die.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

**Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are**

I woke with someone's hand in mine, " No effing way," I mumbled, i should have been dead. I took one hell of a beating. The Flyboys made sure of that, they thought they had killed me, i saw it in their robotic eyes.

" Don't swear," I heard her voice to my side, and my heart beat started up, which was embarrassing since i was connected to a machine and it gave me away. " I guess you weren't lying just to make me feel better," Max leaned over placing our joint hands back on the bed. She looked tired and worn down, bags under her eyes. She didn't looked like she had slept in weeks. Maybe it had been weeks, " You gave us a huge scare that, again. What did I tell you about doing that to me? It's not good if a leader is always worrying about her second in command."

" You only worry because you wouldn't have me to beat on anymore, that and I usually carry the dogs," I tried to smile.

" I wasn't lying either," Max said placing herself on the bed, " I would be lost without you. You are the glue to the flock, the voice of reason, and you keep me sane," Max looked at me, a weak smile, " I told you that you wouldn't be leaving me. I'm too selfish and stubborn to let you."

" That's good if you weren't stubborn you wouldn't be as much fun," I laughed, she slapped my knee, " Ouch hey! I'm aching here and what do you do, you hit me!" I laughed harder. Max made a face and she touched one of the bruises on my leg, " OUCH! OK that one hurt, I'll stop," I said as the pain dulled in my leg.

" Good, cause I want to talk, thank you. Fang, I'm to selfish to finally have "found" you to lose you. I love you and I need you. The flock needs you. What you said at the pond, is crazy talk, because I wouldn't be able to think badly about you. Everything about you makes me smile, even when you're stubborn. That's what love is all about right? Loving a person no matter what."

" Yeah, now come here and hug me, " I said, but she did one better, she kissed me. This was like a new beginning, I was reborn. Max thinks I'm helpful, but I know I can be more, much more. And now I will never have to worry about that what if question. I had my answer.

* * *

** Thanks again! Please review!!**


End file.
